kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Finnick and Cinna Utsukushii
Finnick and Cinna are Regan and Buddy Jr.'s twins, who are older than Effie and Portia, but younger than everyone else. Finnick "You know me, I'm a regular Quaid!" '-Finnick to Tayly after she states that 'I know you like to dance.'' History Finnick Sage was born on May 15th in Kauai, where he lives with all of his siblings. Personality Tayly at first views Finnick as extremely flirtatious and using a "seductive purr" when he spoke. When he finally opens up to her, Tayly begins to understand Finnick more. Upon seeing his true personality, she realizes that he radiates life and has self-effacing humor and an easy going nature. He's truly very sweet and compassionate, and is a true romantic at heart. Appearance Finnick is described as being extremely handsome. He is tall, muscular, and athletic, with tan skin, jet black hair, and "incredible" deep, brown eyes. Relationships Tayly Collins Tayly is Finnick's crush since first grade. Things finally begin to perk up for him during eigth grade, when Tayly and Finnick are paired up together for a science project, and she finally begins to reciprocate his feelings for her. That summer, Tayly's family moved into a bigger house, which happened to be next door to the Utsukushii's. That summer, Tayly and Finnick began dating, and were unseperable. They also started a tradition of being partner projects whenever it was provided possible. They both attended Standford University and got engaged a year after they graduated. Together they have two daughters, Casey and Sydney. Cinna Utsukushii Finnick and Cinna are twins and are known for their playful arguing, which irritates their siblings to kingdom come. Cinna "Okay, ladies, one at a time. There's enough Cinna to go around!" '-Cinna at the dance he goes solo to, where all the girls request a dance with him.' History Cinna was born on May 15, in Kauai, where he lives with all his siblings. Personality Cinna's actions suggest that he is intelligent and can manipulate the rest of his siblings, because his plans of action and revenge are very popular amongst the kids. He, however, for the most part maintains a guarded control over his emotions and over his ideas so that he would be the only one to suffer from the consequences, showing his bravery. The way he argues with Cato shows his disdain for harshness with which Cato control his siblings. Cinna is described as being a very sweet, lovely, enigmatic person who takes pride in himself. He is also a very caring person, as well as being "quite the ladies man" at his school. Appearance Cinna is described as being extremely handsome. He is tall, muscular, and athletic, with tan skin, jet black hair, and "incredible" deep, brown eyes. Relationships Finnick Utsukushii Finnick and Cinna are twins and are known for their playful arguing, which irritates their siblings to kingdom come. Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:OC Kids Category:Regan and Buddy Jr.'s Kids Category:April and Luke's Grandkids Category:Buddy and Kami's Grandchildren Category:Hunger Games Characters Category:AprilShowers101's Pages Category:AprilShowers101's Pictures Category:Yougotburned's Pages Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages